


Art for Textual Sension

by HeyBoy



Category: Marvel
Genre: Art, Humor, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy
Summary: Art for the hilarious fic by VexedBeverage.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	Art for Textual Sension

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Textual Sension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433820) by [HeyBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy), [VexedBeverage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage). 



> Thank you so much to VexedBeverage for choosing my art as part of the Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020. They wrote the absolute fic of my dreams to go along with this silly art prompt. I had such a great time collaborating on this.


End file.
